1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information age, people more and more rely on electronic apparatus. In order to meet the demands for light and thin electronic products with high speed, high performance, electronic apparatus, for example, notebook computers have become the mainstream and are an indispensable tool in modern life.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, the notebook computer 100 is usually foldable to reduce the accommodating area, so as to achieve the purpose of being light and thin. In general, the notebook computer 100 includes a display 110 and a mainframe body 120 connected to the display 110 via at least one hinge 130.
It should be noted that when a user unfolds the notebook computer 100 and rotates the display 110 pivoted to the mainframe body 120 to a position suitable for viewing, if the moment generated by the display 110 to the mainframe body 120 is too large, the notebook computer 100 is easily overturned, which may cause a collision between the electronic components in the display 110 or the mainframe body 120 and thus influence the normal operation.
A method of increasing the weight of the system to prevent the notebook computer 100 from being overturned when rotating the display 110 has been disclosed. In specific, according to the conventional art, the weight of the mainframe body 120 is increased to compensate the moment generated by the display 110 to the mainframe body 120, such that the notebook computer 100 can be stably placed on a working platform. However, as the trend is towards lighter and thinner notebook computers in the market, the conventional notebook computer 100 cannot satisfy the market demands.